


Report

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: AkuRoku 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AkuRoku - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Scents & Smells, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nobody's here," Axel said, gesturing around the empty Grey Area.</p><p>Roxas sighed and gave up on the mission report, leaning entirely against Axel's chest. "Why is it that you always smell like cinnamon?"</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: Cuddling somewhere.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Report

There was only a few inches of space between them on the sofa and Axel was the one to break it. He draped his arm around Roxas's shoulder, drawing the blonde's attention away from his mission report.

"Axel," Roxas murmured. "Come on."

Axel shrugged. "Everyone else is out on their missions. We had it easy with recon."

"Yeah, but this is still the common room," Roxas murmured. Despite his half-hearted protests, he leaned sideways to press softly against Axel's body.

"Nobody's here," Axel repeated, gesturing around the empty Grey Area.

Roxas sighed and gave up on the mission report, leaning entirely against Axel's chest. "Why is it that you always smell like cinnamon?" he mumbled.

"Oh. Cinnamon rolls sound amazing right now."

Roxas laughed. If he wasn't thinking about missions or displays of affection, trust Axel to be thinking about food. "That's not what I asked."

Axel chuckled; Roxas could feel the laughter in Axel's chest. "I don't know, do I?" Axel replied. "I don't have cinnamon-scented cologne or anything. My toothpaste is cinnamon," he added. "Why do you smell the way that you smell?"

Roxas tilted his head up to look at him. "I have a smell?"

"Everybody has a smell," Axel said, looping his arm around Roxas's back. "You smell... indistinguishable, I guess. Like sunshine."

Roxas frowned. "What does sunshine smell like?"

"You."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Thanks, I guess?"

"You're welcome." From his tone, Roxas could tell Axel was smiling.

Roxas sighed pleasantly and closed his eyes, nuzzling his face more comfortably against Axel's chest.

"You smell like the Castle's laundry detergent and your fruity shampoo," Axel said quietly. "And peppermint toothpaste and sea-salt ice cream." He kissed the top of his head. "Like walking outside on a spring day with the sunlight on your face and the breeze rustling your hair."

Roxas smiled despite feeling his neck starting to go warm under his coat collar and the tips of his ears starting to burn.

"Or if you've been around me, like now, I'll smell my cologne, and cinnamon." He kissed the top of his ear. "If you've been to different worlds, you'll smell like autumn leaves or maybe dust, like sand." Or if-"

"Where did I leave that- oh!"

Roxas's head jerked up so fast that his neck cracked, body creaking to do the same and sit up straight as the other voice infiltrated the room.

"Didn't mean to, ah, interrupt, you guys!" It was Demyx, who was currently grinning a fake looking, strangely apologetic grin towards them. "I just, I think I left my mission report here and-"

Axel sat up straight. "You didn't do one, remember? You were playing the sitar and said you'd do it later."

Demyx's mouth fell open a little bit. "Oohhh... I remember now! Whoops. Haha... Maybe that's why Saïx was yelling at me earlier... Yeah..."

Axel just raised his eyebrows.

Demyx shook his head quickly before smiling again. "Anyway, thanks, guys! Although now I have to go do one now..." He huffed and started towards the door again.

Axel's eyes tracked his progress. "Demyx?"

Demyx looked over his shoulder. "Huh?"

Axel didn't say anything, but simply raised his hand to his lips to press one finger against them.

Demyx stared for a moment before the grin came back. "Oh, don't worry! Your secret is safe with me!" he said, mimed zipping up his lips, and hurried out of the room.

Axel sighed before looking down at Roxas.

"Oh, don't start," Roxas muttered. "I _told_ you."

Axel shrugged. "They probably wonder about us, anyway. As long as it doesn't interfere with our work, I don't see why they'd care. Besides, they'd probably just say something about how we can't feel ‘love’, anyway."

Roxas hunkered down over his mission report. "I don't care... It's embarrassing."

Axel hummed before reaching down and pulling the mission report from Roxas's hands.

"Hey!"

"How about we go to your bedroom, then? We can freely cuddle there."

Roxas looked up at Axel with probing, big, blue eyes for a moment before sighing. " _Fine_. But only for a little while. Saïx'll kill us if we don't get these in tonight."

"I said cuddle, Roxas, not fuck. I think we'll have time to write a mission report."

"Shh!" Roxas protested. "Don't give anybody ideas!"

Axel rolled his eyes and got to his feet, laughing. "Roxas, you've never missed a day of work. Trust me, if we get to that point in our ‘relationship’, you will be missing work and everybody will figure out _what_ happened the night before." He offered his hand to pull Roxas to his feet.

Roxas huffed, his face going from slightly pink to crimson red in the matter of seconds. "I don't want everybody to figure it out when we do..." he muttered, allowing Axel to help him up.

"I'll tell them you got the flu," Axel replied thoughtfully. "They won't want to be around you and it gives you license to stay in bed for a couple days, at least."

Roxas rolled his eyes again and resisted the urge to again lean into Axel's warmth. "Great, I guess. Coming?" he asked, heading for the door.

"Always," Axel replied, following after him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bad timing, Dem?
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_. All rights belong to Disney and Square Enix.


End file.
